Traught in 2 ways
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Dick has a crush on Artemis, but she might not. Can he hide his crush and his identity? No lemons. Traught pairing. (Dick x Artemis/ Robin x Artemis)
1. What's wrong with your hair?

**Friday, 12:00, Gotham high, February 1**

Dick ran with Artemis trailing behind him in the school hall.

"Dick come back here!" He ran all the way to the cafeteria, laughing.

Artemis knew that with the teachers would see if she got in trouble so she sat down at their normal table clenching her teeth.

Dick smirked at her and stuck out his tongue. She got up and plopped next to him.

'You're _so_ dead Grayson." He grinned and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well if you murder me, you go to jail."

"You think that jail will stop me from killing you?"

"No, but remember that I'm your best friend…"

"Ew, no. Babs and Bette are my best friends, not you."

"Sure, that's what they all say."

Dick patted her head, putting crums in her hair. "Dick!"

She got her juice and sprayed it all over his head. "Nooooo!"

Barbara sat down at the table and snickered. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Dick said as he got napkins and rubbed his head furiously.

"What's your problem with your hair?" Bette asked, taking a seat next to Barbara.

"My gel is ruined!" He got his water and dumped it on his head, wiping his hair more.

The girls laughed at him while he kept wiping his head.

He finally gave up and ate another bite of his sandwich.

"So what's going on Babs?" Barbara took a drink of her water and looked at him.

"Nothing really, just, family problems- I guess."

"Oh, ok. What about you Bette?"

"Not much, just too many tests and quizzes."

Robin looked at his new rolex watch he's gotten from his 13th birthday.

"2 minutes till class, let's go."

He got up and dragged Barabara to science class.

Bette turned to Artemis,"So, who you taking to prom?"

Artemis shrugged, "No idea, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Not a certain, you know, Dick?"

"Ew! What! No! And plus, it's boys ask girls."

"What if Dick asks you?"

"He won't, trust me."

Artemis got her things and went to her class.

Bette laughed and shook her head.


	2. Maybe

**Saturday, 9:00, Artemis' house, February 2**

Launching his hand to grab the ledge of the window, Robin gripped it tightly.

Pulling himself up, it reminded when they had to do pull ups at school.

Artemis was there too, Artemis…

Dick shook his head, clearing the image he had in his head. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of Artemis' butt out of his head.

Sighing and giving up, he opened up the window that he knew Artemis always kept unlocked.

He climbed in without noise and stood next to her.

He bent down to her ear and screamed.

"ARTEMIS WAKE UP!"

Artemis sprang up and fell off the bed.

Robin laughed at her, while she got up.

"ROBIN!"

Her hair was all messed up from sleeping and falling off the bed so that made Robin laugh even harder.

She went up to him and pushed him on the floor.

Robin layed on the floor clutching his sides.

She kicked him and went inside her bathroom, hoping to clean herself up.

Robin got up smirking. His gaze landed on a picture of Artemis and Wally.

His smirk dropped immediately. He sat on the bed, waiting for Artemis.

When Artemis came out, she screamed at Robin.

He couldn't help but stare at her while she was fuming at him.

She looked cute when she was mad. Artemis finally noticed that Robin wasn't listening and punched him in the arm.

"Get out."

"Why 'mis?"

"I need to change, you pervert."

He climbed out the window and sat on the ledge of the window.

He pushed his sunglasses up his face and looked at the tiny park near Artemis' house.

He smiled and jumped down to the park.

He climbed everything and laughed like a little boy.

Artemis finished changing and looked out the window at Robin.

She grinned seeing him slide down the little kid slide.

She took out her phone and started recording.

Robin squealed like a little kid when he got down the slide and Artemis snickered from behind her phone.

Robin noticed her and his face widened in horror.

She smiled evilly and slipped her phone in her pocket.

Robin still sat at the edge of the slide in shock, not only because she can show the team the clip and embarrass him, but because her evil smile was incredibly cute.

He came to his senses and quickly climbed the fire escape.

He got to the window and quickly climbed in it.

He tackled Artemis just in time to knock her phone out of her phone.

"Delete it!"

He wrestled with her to get the phone. They were laughing and smacking each other.

She finally got the phone and put it in her pocket.

"I won't send it to anyone!"

Robin glared at her but nodded slowly, knowing that he'll regret it in the future.

Artemis put on her sunglasses and opened the door.

Robin walked out of the house turning on his motorcycle.

"Couldn't you have brought your car?"

He smirked and put on his helmet.

"Nope"

Robin got the extra helmet and gave it to Artemis.

The helmet was green, Artemis' favourite colour.

It was usually just her riding with him so he bought the green helmet at the store.

Maybe he was going to paint the Artemis logo on it. Might as well.

Artemis put the helmet on and put her hands around the red faced Robin.

Good thing Artemis couldn't see his face, it was as red as Wally's costume.

They've rode together a lot of times and each time, his face still gets red.

"Are you gonna drive or what?"

He snapped out of his daze and started the engine.

The "Vroom vroom" sound came out and Robin grinned.

"Show off"

Artemis hit him in the helmet and Robin drove.

When they got to a red light, he stopped making Artemis look up from her small nap on Robin's back.

There were girls walking across from them and Robin winked at them.

Artemis punched him on the arm.

"Focus on the road, boy flirty."

"Someone jealous?"

Robin gave her his signature smirk and drove again after the green light.

"Maybe."

Robin's heart stopped and he grinned like a fool for the rest of the ride.

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time, AND I know no one really reads this, so I'm just writing this for fun because I just love traught. And for those who are telling me to update Boy Hunter, I will! It's almost summer! I will update, I promise. Hopefully you have read it. If you haven't, be sure to check it out at my account! (PJO)


	3. IMPORTANT

**This story has been discontinued on fanfiction. If you wanted to read the more updated and edited version of this story, go on wattpad and search the title. You can also search the account daddyd3ath and all my stories are on that. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
